This relates generally to computers and, particularly, to video processing.
There are a number of applications in which video must be processed and/or stored. One example is video surveillance, wherein one or more video feeds may be received, analyzed, and processed for security or other purposes. Another conventional application is for video conferencing.
Typically, general purpose processors, such as central processing units, are used for video processing. In some cases, a specialty processor, called a graphics processor, may assist the central processing unit.
Video analytics involves obtaining information about the content of video information. For example, the video processing may include content analysis, wherein the content video is analyzed in order to detect certain events or occurrences or to find information of interest.
Conventionally, memories that are used in connection with video processing are linear memories. By linear memories, it is intended to refer to the characteristic of conventional memories wherein the memory is broken up into rows and columns. Individual addresses at an intersection of a row or column may be addressed in what might be referred to as point addressing. In addition, linearly addressed portions along a row, or perhaps even a column, may be addressed by providing an initial address and a delimiter of the extent of the addressed memory locations. Thus, conventionally, when addressing a memory, one or more locations along only a single addressed line, be it a row or a column, can be addressed at any given time or in one memory access operation.